The government may own certain rights in this application by virtue of federal funding under grant numbers AI124009 (NIAID) and CA47451 (NCI).
I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of molecular and cell biology generally, and more specifically, it addresses mechanisms for growth control in eurkaryotic cells. In particular, there are provided viral genes that inhibit normal cell death and methods for use thereof.
II. Related Art
The control of host cell gene expression, and often the control of genes involved in DNA replication, are integral parts of the life cycle of a virus. However, recent evidence suggests that most eukaryotic cells respond to viral disruption of normal cellular physiology by undergoing programmed cell death (apoptosis) (White, 1993). To counteract this, many viruses have evolved mechanisms to block host cell death (Clem and Miller, 1994; White and Gooding, 1994). In several cases, viral genomes have been found to contain genes whose products interact with proteins that play a central role in regulating cell survival.
Programmed cell death is triggered by several factors and may take various forms. For example, the synthesis of double-stranded RNA activates kinases which phosphorylate the .alpha. subunit of eIF-2 and completely turn off protein synthesis (Sarre, 1989). Ultimately, activation of metabolic pathways causes a pattern of morphological, biochemical, and molecular changes which result in cell death without spillage of cellular constituents which would result in an inflammatory response detrimental to the host (Wyllie, et al.).
Apoptotic cell death is commonly observed during embryogenesis and organ involution and in the natural death of terminally differentiated cells at the end of their life span. Most viruses which induce either the shut-off of protein synthesis or apoptosis also have evolved mechanisms which block host responses and enable them to replicate in their hosts (Shen and Shenk, 1995). Among the best-known examples of viral gene products which block apoptosis are the adenovirus E1B M.sub.r 19,000 protein (Rao, et al, 1992.), vaccinia CmrA protein (Ray, et al.), simian virus 40 (SV40) T antigen (McCarthy, et al., 1994), human papillomavirus No. 16 (HPV 16) E6 protein (Pan and Griep, 1994), Epstein-Barr virus BHRF1 protein (Henderson, et al., 1993) and human cytomegalovirus IE1 and IE2 gene products (Zhu, et al., 1995). Herpes simplex virus 1 (HSV-1) encodes a protein, .lambda..sub.1 34.5, which blocks the phosphorylation of eIF-2.alpha. (Chou and Roizman, 1992).
The utility of proteins that are capable of inhibiting apoptosis are manifold. First, such proteins, or their corresponding genes, may be used to immortalize cell lines that otherwise would perish during culture. This makes possible not only the study of these cells, but also presents the option of growing these cells in large numbers in order to isolate protein species therefrom. Second, the identification of inhibitors of apoptosis and their function permits the possible intervention, in a clinical setting, when these proteins are interfering with normal programmed cell death, or apoptosis. This may be accomplished by providing an inhibitor or an antisense nucleic acid that interferes with the expression of a protein that interferes with apoptosis. Thus, the identification of novel proteins having these activities and uses provide important new tools for those working in this arena.